Tu cabello
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Esa mañana su pensamiento había sido: "Será un gran día", y ahora sólo podía preguntarse algo: ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa maravillosa suerte con la que había comenzado la mañana? [Tercer aniversario del grupo: "Irresistible Naranja". Para: Mina-Hai]


_**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Tercer aniversario: "Irresistible Naranja"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Para: Mina-Hai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu cabello**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Será un gran día_

Ese fue el pensamiento de un joven de 17 años, rubio de ojos azules; Namikaze Minato. No sólo por el hecho de que se había despertado antes de que su alarma sonase, sino porque también la señora Takeshima, una amable ancianita que vivía en el apartamento junto al suyo, le había regalado una deliciosa caja de almuerzo –que no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía–. Sus padres eran de origen humilde y vivían en remoto pueblo, por eso cuando él se decidió a estudiar en la ciudad no tuvo más opción que dejarlos, así que los gestos de las personas como el de la señora Takeshima siempre le conmovían y alegraban.

Aparte de eso, había logrado encontrar un asiento vacío en el metro, y el vagón en el que iba no estaba demasiado lleno, por lo que el viaje fue tranquilo y llegó quince minutos antes de que la campana sonara, dejó sus pertenencias en su salón y decidió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

―Buen día, Mikoto-san ―saludó amablemente, al ver a la joven caminar en dirección contraria hacia él.

Susano Mikoto, una joven de su misma edad, cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros. Siempre amable y gentil. Por lo que aquella mirada de severidad y que no correspondiera su saludo, era algo completamente inusual.

…

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando la hora de almuerzo, Fugaku y Hiashi se habían ido cada uno por su lado, lo cual no significaba un problema para él, ¿por qué? Simple; él siempre había gustado de los momentos tranquilos y silenciosos, no era que fuese un antisocial o que no le gustara relacionarse con las personas. Más bien, era que a veces había momentos en la vida que le gustaba relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje. Aunque esto último no tenía casi nada que ver con la realidad, ni tenía relación con el hecho de que estuviese subiéndose a un árbol para poder almorzar…

La verdadera razón… era por un hermoso color rojo, más específicamente por una rojiza cabellera que brillaba aún más con él sol y unos ojos violáceos llenos de vida… Uzumaki Kushina… una hermosa joven, con un carácter explosivo, capaz de hacer temblar hasta el más valiente de los hombres, pero con una sonrisa que lograba iluminar hasta el día más oscuro.

…

―Kushina… eso, ¿realmente era necesario?

Mikoto observaba aún con aflicción a la aludida.

―No es algo que me guste, pero tenía que hacerlo _'ttebane_ ―respondía Kushina.

―Pero… tu cabello.

El sonido de un grito, seguido por un estruendoso golpe fue lo que llamó la atención de ambas hacia la ventana.

― ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ―soltó la pelirroja al aire, con cierta incomodidad.

Abajo se encontraba un inconsciente Minato junto a un árbol y una rama quebrada, con todo su almuerzo encima… Mikoto simplemente negó con la cabeza, sabía que algo como eso pasaría… y aunque no podía culpar la reacción de aquel chico, si podía culparlo por ser la causa de aquel _desastre_, se dijo al mirar el cabello de su amiga, una vez tan largo que llegaba por debajo de sus caderas y ahora tan corto como el de un chico.

…

Uchiha Fugaku no era conocido por ser una persona de muchos amigos, ni tampoco por ser el individuo más expresivo o empático del mundo, pero… Hasta alguien tan frío como él podía saber que algo andaba mal con su amigo Minato… ¿y cómo no darse cuenta? Si el pobre temblaba como un chihuahua en su asiento y había votado su lápiz tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, eso sin contar que cada vez que intentaba levantarlo terminaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa de su escritorio. Dicho de otra forma; hasta a él le daba pena.

Por su parte, Minato no podía dejar de sentirse perturbado… ¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su preciado cabello rojo?! *Ejem* más bien; ¿Qué le había pasado al bonito cabello de Kushina? ¡Se lo cortó, eso había pasado! Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso no sabía que su cabello era tan hermoso que hasta cortar sus puntas podía ser considerado un sacrilegio?! –aunque era necesario para mantenerlo hermoso, pero, igual un sacrilegio–.

…

― ¡Mikoto-san!

La aludida suspiró por lo bajo al reconocer aquella voz, pero decidió ignorarla. Aún estaba molesta por lo que él había causado.

― ¡Mikoto-san! ¡Por favor, espere!

Ella siguió avanzando.

― ¡Se lo ruego, necesito hablar con usted! ¡Mikoto-san!

Ella volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación al detener sus pasos. Minato sonrió aliviado de ver que la pelinegra se detenía, pero cuando ella se giró a verlo con seriedad supo que no sería fácil que ella le diese una explicación de aquello, aunque seguía sin entender el por qué de su molestia.

…

La tensión se sentía en el aire, y la mirada de la joven no ayudaba mucho a aliviar ese ambiente. Minato sabía que sería difícil hablar con ella en ese estado, pero nunca imagino que tanto. Bueno, cualquiera se sentiría cohibido ante la frialdad de la mirada, de la siempre amable, gentil, razonable y pacifista Mikoto.

―Namikaze-san ―el rubio respingó en su sitió ante aquel tono lleno de seriedad― Usted dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo urgente, le pido se apresure a hacerlo, tengo otros compromisos que atender ¿sabe?

Okey… definitivamente una Mikoto sería asustaba más que la ira de Kushina cuando la molestaban.

―Sí, bueno… yo… ―genial, estaba comenzando a balbucear.

Pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta para ver si así podía quitarse la resequedad de su garganta, pero al ver que era inútil, opto por su segunda opción… Respirar profundo y tranquilizarse.

―Que… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el cabello de Uzumaki-san? ―preguntó al fin.

―Eso es bastante obvio ¿no cree? Se lo ha cortado ―respondió con un pequeño deje mordaz, que volvió a intimidar al rubio, en especial por esa mirada incriminadora.

―S-Si, eso lo entiendo… ―dijo, antes de volver a tratar de recuperar la calma― Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué lo hizo?

―No cree que eso debería saberlo usted mejor que nadie.

― ¿Eh? ―Minato la observó desconcertado― ¿A qué se refiere?

― ¿Acaso ya se le olvidó?

El desconcierto del Namikaze no podía ir sino en aumento.

―La llamada que le hice el fin de semana… Kushina estaba conmigo ese día.

Fue entonces cuando los parpados del ojiazul se abrieron cuan grandes eran.

"_Domingo, el día perfecto para hacer las compras y reabastecer su alacena, así como ocuparse de la limpieza. Había ido a una tienda a dos cuadras de ahí, sus manos se encontraban llenas con las bolsas, pero supo ingeniárselas para llegar a su departamento. Dejó las bolsas junto a la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves para entrar, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar._

― _¿Hola? ―contestó, sin dejar de buscar sus llaves, hasta que se dio cuenta de que posiblemente las había dejado en una de las bolsas y comenzó a buscar ahí también._

― _¿Namikaze-san?_

― _¿Mikoto-san? ―reconoció, antes de volver a la búsqueda de sus llaves― Qué sorpresa._

―_Sí, yo… bueno, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, es para un nuevo escrito que haré para el club de literatura._

―_Claro, adelante ―respondió cuando al fin había encontrado sus llaves._

―_Verá… ¿qué piensa del cabello?_

― _¿Del cabello? ―dijo desconcertado al abrir la puerta, momento en el que pudo divisar a la señora Takeshima llegar con su pequeño perro de compañía, y la saludó con un leve asentimiento._

―_Sí, me refiero… a que…_

―_Mina-chan, mira el nuevo estilo que le han hecho a mi pequeño Poko-chan ―sonrió la anciana al mostrar a su pequeño y normalmente esponjoso perro, con el pelaje cortada― Últimamente parecía irritarse su pelaje, así que he pedido que se lo corten, ¿no le ha quedado bien?_

― _¿Cómo se mira mejor para ti; corto o largo?_

_Quizá fue un pequeño momento de distracción, pero por un momento Minato sintió que la pregunta que Mikoto le hacía estaba relacionado con la pregunta de la señora Takeshima, que al parecer no se había percatado de que él estaba hablando por teléfono._

―_Corto ―respondió automáticamente― Creo que así se mira muy bien, demasiado largo puede ser incomodo y cansado de llevar, así que corto le sienta muy bien, Takeshima-san ―le sonrió amablemente a la anciana, que solo pudo sonreír agradecida antes de entrar a su hogar._

_Fue cuando recordó que también estaba conversando con su compañera Mikoto._

―_Ah, disculpe, Mikoto-san, pero…_

_Cuando Minato quiso disculparse la llamada al otro lado ya se había cortado, se sintió un poco mal por no haber podido ayudarla, pero algo le decía que era mejor dejarlo así. Ya podría disculparse el día de mañana por su falta de respeto, ¿no?"_

―E-Espere… usted no puede estar hablando enserio ―trató Minato de razonar― Además, yo ni siquiera le dije esto.

― ¿Acaso intenta limpiar su culpa, como si nada? ―ella lo miró con severidad― Creí de usted una mejor persona.

― ¡N-No! ―se apresuró a negar― Me refiero a que, yo no estaba hablando con usted ese momento ―ella lo miró extrañada― Verá, es que en el momento en que usted me llamó, una vecina estaba hablándome sobre su perro ―explicó un tanto nervioso.

― ¿Un perro?

―S-Si, mi vecina ya es una mujer de edad avanzada y no tiene buena vista, ella me hablo al mismo tiempo que usted me llamó, no quise ser descortés con ella, pero… olvide que también estaba hablando con usted…

―Espere… ¿está tratando de decirme que todo eso fue una equivocación?

―S-Si ―asintió despacio.

―Entonces… Kushina… ¡¿Ella se ha cortado el pelo por usted, y ahora me dice que todo fue simple equivocación suya?!

Bien, definitivamente Minato estaba seguro de algo ahora… las mujeres daban miedo cuando se enojaban… no solo Kushina, Tsume o Yoshino, hasta la mujer más tranquila, amable y sensata daba miedo cuando se enojaba, Mikoto era la prueba de ello.

― ¿Uh? ―Reaccionó Minato, luego de unos momentos― E-Espere, un segundo, Mikoto-san, ¿qué acaba de decir? ―la miró desconcertado ¿había escuchado bien?― K-Kushina… digo, Uzumaki-san, se ha cortado el cabello… ¿por mí? ―la miró con los ojos abiertos.

Solo entonces, Mikoto reaccionó a sus propias palabras― E-Eh, no, bueno, sí, pero… no es lo que usted piensa, ella ―bufó frustrada por no poder coordinar sus palabras― No lo sé… ella actuaba raro después de que lo escuchó decir eso por teléfono y hoy… pues…

Para cuando Mikoto se dio cuenta, Minato ya no se encontraba frente a ella, ahora corría en dirección contraria.

…

Minato no podía caber en su dicha, ante las palabras de Mikoto. Desde que vio a Kushina ser molestada por unos chicos en un parque hacía un par de años, le había llamado la atención, quiso ayudarla. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, aquella pelirroja era capaz de defenderse por sí sola, y muy bien. Podría decirse que el cayó rendido ante la fuerza de ella, y por la forma en que su cabello se mecía con el viento mientras se secaba el sudor del mentón con el dorso de su mano, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos llenos de determinación. Su fuerza lo encandilo y desde entonces no pudo despegar su mirada de ella.

Y sin notarlo, se había enamorado de aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo como el fuego, con una voluntad de hierro y una alegría incomparable. El problema era que… tal vez no era reciprocó… ¿por qué lo decía?

"_Kushina caminaba con varias cajas en la mano que le tapaban la vista, mientras mascullaba maldiciones hacia los maestros que la habían hecho cargar con ese estúpido material de estudio, solo porque había llegado tarde. Tan centrada se encontraba en ello, que no se percato de que aún le quedaba un escalón más por subir al segundo nivel._

_Un gritó ahogado escapó de sus labios, pero afortunadamente no cayó al suelo, ya que alguien al parecer la había ayudado a sostener el peso de las cajas y con ello mantenía su equilibrio._

―_Eso estuvo cerca ―suspiró aliviada, antes de sentir como aquel extraño le quitaba una buena cantidad de cajas y la ayudaba con la carga― Oye, amigo, acabas de salvarme de un buen sermón ¿sabes? ―le sonrió alegre― Te lo agradezco, 'ttebane ―ensanchó su sonrisa._

―_Um ―asintió Minato un tanto cohibido, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la pelirroja._

―_No hablas mucho, ¿cierto? ―comentó amistosa― ¿cómo te llamas?_

―_M-Minato…_

― _¿Eh? No te escuché, ¿puedes hablar más alto? ―le dijo ella con una mueca graciosa en su rostro._

―_Minato, Namikaze Minato ―repitió tratando de elevar un poco más la voz._

―_Oh, ya veo, Minako, ¿no es un nombre de chica?, bueno tienes la apariencia de un flacucho afeminado, así que el nombre es algo comprensible ―divagó Kushina con inocencia._

_Ignorando el aura depresiva del rubio, no solo porque no había entendido bien su nombre, sino porque también le decía directamente en la cara que tenia la apariencia de un flacucho afeminado…"_

Si, para Kushina él no tenía la apariencia de un _chico_, ella misma le había dicho: _flacucho afeminado_. Y no solo eso, más tarde se dio cuenta, que la pelirroja ni siquiera se había percatado de que ambos pertenecían al mismo salón. Aunque eso había ocurrido dos años antes, y ahora podría decirse que eran amigos, por así decirlo. No había mucha convivencia entre ambos, pero al menos ella ya no ignoraba tanto su presencia, era un avance… ¿no?

Por eso, que Mikoto, la mejor amiga de ella, viniera y le dijera; que la pelirroja se había cortado el cabello por él, ¡Lo llenaba de alegría! Porque aunque fuese una pequeña señal, significaba una gran esperanza para que él pudiese estar junto a ella… No obstante, otra parte de él se encontraba preocupada por la pelirroja, él amaba todo de la joven, y sabía que a Kushina no mucho le gustaba su cabello, ¡Pero a él sí! ¡Él adoraba su cabello! ¡No podía aceptar que ella hubiese hecho algo tan atroz con él! ¡Y ahora iba a escucharlo!

― ¿Dónde estará Mikoto? ―se cuestionaba Kushina al ver hacia ambos lados.

La campana para finalizar las clases había sonado hacía mucho, y aunque normalmente a estas horas ya estaría a cientos de kilómetros de ahí en algún puesto de ramen, -específicamente en Ichiraku Ramen-, ambas habían quedado en ir a un nuevo puesto de crepas dulces al que Mikoto deseaba ir… ¿Dónde se habría metido?

― ¡Kushina!

La joven respingó en su sitió ante la sorpresa, ¿sería algún idiota que volvía a retarla?, rayos… no estaba de ánimos para pelear ese día, pero bueno, esos sujetos de los culb's deportivos eran persistentes, así que no tendría opción. Grande fue su sorpresa al girarse y encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con Minato, aquel chico que de vez en cuando se le hacía algo afeminado, pero era una buena persona y amigo.

― ¡Uzumaki Kushina!

― ¿Minato? ―lo miró extrañada, por aquel tono tan inusual en su voz― ¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó aún desconcertada.

― ¡¿Cómo pediste hacerlo?!

― ¿Eh? ―ella terminó de desencajarse completamente con aquella reclamación.

― ¡Tú cabello es lo más hermoso de este mundo! ―declaró con fuerza.

Los parpados de Kushina se abrieron cuan grandes eran ante aquella declaración.

― ¡No tenías porque cortarlo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―su voz se normalizo, pero su mirada se posó con dolor sobre ella― Yo… agradezco que tomes en cuenta mi opinión, respecto a tu cabello, pero…

―O-Oye, espera _'ttebane_…

―Se que tu cabello te disgusta, y probablemente no soy nadie para decirlo, pero… ¡Amo te hermoso cabello! ¡Amo su color! ¡Y me gusta que sea largo, muy largo!

Ahora las mejillas de la pelirroja adquirieron un ligero tono rosa, pero su seño temblaba ante lo repentino de aquello, incluso dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosa… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al siempre tranquilo y callado Minato?

―No digo que ya no me guste, al contrario, siempre lo amare al igual que a ti, pero… por favor ―la miró suplicante al posar las manos sobre sus hombros― Te lo ruego, no vuelvas a cortártelo, deja que crezca más y más, que siempre sea hermoso y fuerte como tú, te lo ruego.

Las mejillas de Kushina estaban encendidas de la vergüenza y por alguna razón su corazón latía con fuerza… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué diablos era toda esa situación? Su nerviosismo creció cuando sus ojos se toparon con los ojos llenos de determinación del rubio. Y por un instante, fue consciente de que Minato era más alto que ella. Siempre lo vio como el chico algo raro pero confiable de la escuela, pero ahora… De alguna forma le parecía un verdadero hombre…

Boqueó varias veces, antes de poder recuperar la voz, al recobrar el hilo de la conversación.

―E-Espera… ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? _'ttebane_ ―le dijo aún nerviosa y desconcertada por lo repentino de todo aquello.

―Te lo pido, no vuelvas a cortarte el cabello, ni por mí, ni por nadie.

― ¿Ah?

Bien, aparte del shock por todo aquello que el rubio le había soltado de un solo, el desconcierto se hacía más grande… Era cierto que se había cortado el cabello de un día para otro, ni ella lo tenía previsto, pero… ¿Desde cuándo ella había dicho que sido por él?

―Yo no me corté el cabello por ti… ―dijo aún desconcertada.

― ¿Eh? ―Minato la observó con desconcierto― Pero… Mikoto-san dijo… la conversación de ayer, es decir… ¿n-no, no lo cortaste porque yo haya dicho que el cabello corto era bueno? ―la miró con los ojos abiertos y la sangre bajando rápidamente de su cuerpo.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué conversación hablas? ―Las cejas de ella se fruncieron, extrañada.

―Pues, ya sabe ¿la llamada que me hizo ayer, Mikoto-san sobre el cabello? ―dijo aún más nervioso.

― ¿Ayer? ―ella hizo una mueca pensativa, al tratar de recordar― Recuerdo que estaba en casa de Mikoto, pero… ella estaba haciendo algo sobre un proyecto para su club de literatura… hizo una llamada y… ―sus parpados se apretaron con más fuerza al tratar de recordar, incluso cruzó sus brazos― ¡Ah, sí! La madre de Mikoto trajo ramen y luego… luego trajo tomates, no me gustan los tomates ―frunció el seño con cierto orgullo.

La sangre de Minato, no podía estar más fría que en ese momento. Kushina ni siquiera había escuchado lo que él le dijo a Mikoto…Esto no podía estarle pasando a él…

―E-Entonces… ¿por qué cortaste tu cabello? ―la miró pálido, quitando sus manos de los hombros de ella y dejándolos caer.

― ¿Mi cabello? ―ella reaccionó, al pasarse una mano sobre sus cortos mechones de cabello― Ayer cuando regresaba de casa de Mikoto, me quede jugando con unos niños en el parque, y uno de ellos estaba comiendo chicle, hizo una bomba y por accidente estallo contra mi cabeza, intente lavarlo, pero no se quitaba, así que no tuve opción más que cortarlo _'ttebane_ ―explicó simplemente.

Un viento helado sopló por el lugar… Esa mañana su pensamiento había sido: _"Será un gran día"_, y ahora sólo podía preguntarse algo: ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa maravillosa suerte con la que había comenzado la mañana?, ¡Acababa de prácticamente declarársele a la mujer que amaba y todo por un jodido error!…Kami-sama seguramente lo odiaba…

―Ah, Mikoto ―reaccionó Kushina al ver a la pelinegra acercarse a ellos, igual de pálida que Minato― Te estaba buscando, se supone que hoy iríamos a ver ese puesto de crepas ¿lo olvidas, _'ttebane_? ―la miró con fingida molestia.

―A-Ah, si… lo siento… es que, había olvidado que tenía otras cosas que hacer ―respondió Mikoto, torpemente al posar su mirada con cierta pena y culpa en el semblante abstraído de Minato.

―Bien, entonces vamos de una buena vez ―dijo con su sonrisa habitual― Nos vemos, Minato ―se despidió del rubio con una nada delicada palmada en su hombro, que en su estado casi lo hace caer al suelo.

Por su parte, el Namikaze casi podría jurar que no faltaba mucho para que su espíritu saliese de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo un día tan perfecto pudo pasar a eso?

―Oh, por cierto ―dijo Kushina al detenerse en el camino.

Llamando la atención de ambos.

―Dejare que mi cabello vuelva a crecer y será más largo que antes _'ttebane_ ―le miró― Porque ahora mi cabello se ha convertido en nuestro hijo rojo del destino.

El viento volvió a soplar, removiendo las hojas de los árboles, los ojos de Minato brillaban aún incrédulos y maravillados por aquella sonrisa, mientras Kushina se daba la vuelta y tiraba de la mano de Mikoto que también se había quedado estática en su sitio…

―Ah, y a mí también me gusta mucho **tu cabello** dorado, ¡Es bonito _'ttebante_!

Tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Un poco tarde, lo sé… lo siento… tuve ciertas complicaciones y todo se me retraso… lo siento…_

_Pero de corazón espero que este pequeño OS haya sido de agrado, tanto para Min-Hai, como para el resto del grupo de "Irresistible Naranja" y el resto de fans de esta pareja._

_Me disculpo si no les agrada, pero como he dije en mi anterior OS MinaKushi, esta pareja, aunque es tan maravillosa, no tengo mucha experiencia con ellos, aún así de corazón espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
